Electromagnetic actuators are routinely used for high speed camera shutters. These actuators typically consist of permanent-magnets, coils, and soft-magnetic materials that guide and focus the magnetic flux. The shutter blades are attached to a moving member which, in part, consists of a magnet or coil. The shutter is activated (opened or closed) when the moving member is subjected to a "drive" field which is provided by an additional field source (coil or magnet). Current is provided to the field source through wires that perform no secondary function. Inexpensive cameras require a shutter that is reliable, but also minimally expensive to fabricate. Towards that end if a part can be made to perform more than one function a reduction in cost will follow.